Marshall Riddle and His Hogwarts Adventures
by Marshall Riddle
Summary: This Story Is About Marshall Riddle,and his 1st thru 7 years at Hogwarts! This is gonna be a 7 FanFic Story Series! This is my first FanFic Ever!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my first FanFiction I hope you like it, I do not own anything Harry Potterish I just use it! it was all made up by JK Rowling, why I do own the character Marshall Riddle.I o not own any other character, but I am using character from my friends such as Parvati(not Parvati Patil),Jess,Maddy,and Lance. Maybe even more, enjoy my story!  
  
The Riddles(intro Chapter)  
  
Marshall Riddle woke up on a saturday morning, with a terrible headache.Well, everyday he woke up with one maybe its because of he lived in the same room with 2 other boys. Chris N. Riddle and Tom M. Riddle. Now The Riddle boys were no ordernary kids, Tom and Chris were wizards going to a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Both in there 5th year. Well, tom did go to Hogwarts until he cussed out Snape like 3 times in a row. Chris still goes and is the perfect little student! Well, almost perfect, all the pranks he pulls and he still is in the school! Maybe its because he is the smartest boy there! And his girlfriend,Hermione,is the smartest girl there. And, why Marshall is not even is his first year yet still understands and knows everything that goes on at Hogwarts. Well, almost everything, he didn't know he was going to get a letter to come to Hogwarts and he thought he was the Muggle one!  
  
A/N:That was the intro chapter...Chapter 2 is where he get the letter and gets ready and everything! Hope you read the next Chapter!! It will be coming soon! The name of the Chapter is "The Crazy Letter, Noone Expected"  
  



	2. The Crazy Letter No One Expected

A/N: Hi, I'm Marshall, I just started writing fan fiction for ff.net, and this is my first fic, so go easy on the reviews, no flamers, cuz i chuck em into the fire to warm my cardboard box.   
  
Disclaimer: Tom Riddle? not mine. Albus Dumbledore? not mine. Minerva McGonagall? Not mine. if youve ever seen it in a harry potter book, its not mine. I own Marshall, and my cardboard box. My friend Lance owns himself, my friend parvati owns herself, and Chris owns chris. anybody else whose name comes up here anywhere and i say they dont belong to me, not mine. If its your name thats in this story, its not mine, cause its yours. the words that im typing this second dont belong to me, they belong to merriam and webster, and the big red book known as the dictionary. boy, i sure do write some long stuff. read the story now. and dont forget- EAT AT JOES! note: joes not mine either.  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Crazy Letter No One Expected  
  
After waking from the snoring of his two older brothers Tom and Chris, Marshall slowly rolled out of bed and him being on the top bunk and with the ladder kicked off it hinges again now laying on the floor, rolling of the bed would result in Marshall falling flat on his face on the hardwood floor. After getting up and dusting himself off and rubbing his face, he walked into the bathroom and turned the sink on. With the cold water running Marshall started to wash his face and got the sleep out of his eyes. "Marshall, what are you doing??" yawned Chris as he walked in the bathroom. "What does it look like dumbass?" Marshall snapped. "I wouldn't be in here if you and Tom weren't snoring louder than dad!" Marshall shoved Chris out of the way and walked out of the bathroom, Chris making faces behind his back. Marshall walked into Tom's room. "Tom....Tom...Tom!! Tom Riddle! wake up!!" Marshall insisted. "Ah oh..ah ooohh..that feels good. ahhhhh" Tom said in his sleep. Tom must have been having his fantasy dream about Rita Skeeter again. Marshall saw Tom's glass of water on his dresser and soon enough Chris walked into the room trying to wake up Tom too. Marshall grabbed Tom's glass of water and poured it on Tom and ran out of the room. Right when Marshall was gone Tom woke up very angry and saw Chris standing there laughing. Tom got up grabbed Chris's ear jerked him out of the room into the bathroom and shoved his head into the toilet...FLUSH..............FLUSH...........FLUSH..............FLUSH!!!!!Then Marshall walked in and snickered away. Tom pulled out Chris and put in Marshall head then of course.......FLUSH.........FLUSH.............FLUSH.......FLUSH!!Marshall jerked his head out and took a swing at Tom, but Tom just put his hand on Marshall's head and backed up while Marsh just swung away! Finally, Chris kicked Tom's arm and allowed Marshall to get one hit in before getting knocked down. Tom stormed out of the room looking really pissed off! "Chris!! Dumb sum bitch!! He is gonna get us in our sleep!!!" Marshall screamed at Chris and left the room going down stairs. At the bottom of the staircase was Tom all starry eyed. "Tom?? Are you okay?? Come on, I didn't hit you that hard" Marshall said. Tom pointed at the floor and Marshall looked down. "whoa!!!" both of them said and once, it was a huge pile of yellow envelopes. Tom picked one up, on the front it said   
  
Marshall J. Riddle  
233 Snake St.  
Top Bunk  
  
"Marshall its from Dumbledore!!" Tom said excitedly...Dumbledore.... Wow...I have only heard of him from the boyz! Marshall thought as he picked another up and opened it..IT WAS FROM DUMBLEDORE!! It said a bunch of stuff..."Marsh it's all a lie!" Tom said "It never said this stuff on mine!" "Well, maybe I'm special! Maybe they want me at Hogwarts more than they want you, dummy." Chris tries to look over Marshall's shoulder to read the letter. Failing that, he tries to take the letter from Marshall but he won't let go. Finally, exasperated, Chris yells "JUST READ IT OUT LOUD MARSHALL!!" Seeing that Chris was just teensy weensy tiny bit angry, Marshall handed Chris the letter, not feeling up to reading all the funny stuff himself.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,   
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Riddle,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We hope you will agree to attend our school, as you will be a very important asset to it. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva Mcgonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
"Wow, Marshall! You must be really lucky, to be an 'important asset' to Hogwarts! Because, Tom's right, that wasn't in my letter either! I wonder if it is a fake though? Maybe they're running out of kids for the school and they just want you to come," chuckled Chris.  
  
To which Tom said, "Gee, I dunno Chris, it could be a fake letter, or maybe he really is an important asset to the school. What do you think, Marshall?"  
  
"Well, I --"  
  
(A/N: HAHA! I love cliffhangers. Do you like cliffhangers? I like cliffhangers. So, what does Marshall think? Or, more importantly what will Albus Dumbledore think when the boys send there response? Did Albus Dumbledore really send the letter at all? Could it be the work of Voldemort- Oh, wait. He's living under the same roof with Voldemort. Voldemort showers every morning after he does. He sleeps across the hall from him. Voldemort doesn't even really exist yet, does he? Was it the work of Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress? Why is my alternate universe taking place in the time of James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus instead of Rubeus Hagrid, the real Tom Riddle, Professor Albus Dumbledore, and Headmaster Armando Dippet? Why are my author's notes so long? Do you people really like to think so much that you read all these questions? More questions in the next chapter of...Marshall Riddle and His Hogwarts Adventures! (DUN DUN DUUUUUN!)....hey, why aren't you gone yet? are you still here? leave me alone, or the men in the white coats will get you too! just click the little chapter 3 button...whats that you say, the author hasnt written it yet? Then go read someone else's story. Go read a story by Destiny Phoenix, she writes good.  
  
  



End file.
